


Forget Your Worries

by Writing_Imposter



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Conflict, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Love, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Imposter/pseuds/Writing_Imposter
Summary: Elizabeth is lamenting the events of an afternoon, while Olive and Bill want her to relax.





	Forget Your Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. I loved this film and decided to begin in our small little fandom. I am making this two very short chapters just to get my feet wet. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not unkind.

It can’t last forever. That was her mantra. Over and over she would repeat it until it was all that existed. The words hung above Elizabeth like a storm cloud on the verge of breaking. It was palpable, and her family saw it. It touched them now as they sat together in the foyer.

Bill was on the loveseat next to her grading papers. In her peripheral Elizabeth could see him periodically glance her way, concern etched on his face. Olive was sprawled on the rug reading her aunts new book: _Women and the New Race_. Elizabeth loved when Olive became consumed with a new book; the slight furrow in her brow called out to be kissed. However, Elizabeth could not be tempted this evening. She didn’t understand how the two of them were so calm and content after the events of today.

——————

_Olive had been sitting in that rigid chair for almost two hours and yet she never once complained, something Virginia was painfully aware of. She and Bill had requested Olive’s assistance that afternoon to calibrate their new lie detector. It was truly a monumental moment, and all Virginia could seem to do was focus on Olive’s dilating pupils._

_She could feel Olive’s eyes linger on her and Bill longingly. Anytime they touched her, Olive would gently lean in. Elizabeth could see that her eyes were unfocused, and her heart rate was elevated. Her breathing was shallow and quick. Anytime Bill asked her a question about the detector straps being placed around her thigh and chest, she would only hum in response. It was very clear to Bill and Elizabeth: Olive had no intention today serving as a TA, but rather their young and feverish lover._

_So, there they were: Olive back pressed against the chair with her legs open; Elizabeth kneeling in front of her gripping her thigh and the detector strap; Bill, towering over them from behind the chair, hand firmly placed on the back of Olive’s neck._

_Elizabeth felt like a tightly pulled string on the verge of snapping. All she could think of was how much she wanted to bury her face in between those strong thighs. Olive, sensing her need, began to slowly open her legs wider. It was as Elizabeth’s hand began to travel beneath the hem of Olive’s dress that a loud cough sounded near the door._

_Bill quickly took a step back, releasing his hold on Olive and straightened his jacket. Elizabeth removed her hands and turned towards the door, still kneeling. Olive tried to inconspicuously bring her legs closer together. There standing in the office entrance was Sandra O’Neil, assistant to the Dean of the Department of Psychology at Radcliffe College._

_She glanced at each of them, with what Elizabeth would swear looked like a hint of suspicion._

_Without taking her eyes away from Olive, “The Dean would like to speak with you Elizabeth.”_

_Elizabeth slowly rose from her place in front of Olive; with her back to Sandra she gave her lovers an apprehensive look._

_She knew Sandra wasn’t of great intelligence, but it was her intuition Elizabeth was worried about. Sandra had gained a bit of notoriety during her time at Radcliffe. She wasn’t an adamant gossiper, but if anyone needed to know the happenings on campus they went to Sandra. Her tone and posture sounded warning bells within Elizabeth._

_Sandra placed a hand on her hip and swayed impatiently. “I understand that your research is very…pressing, but Dean Thompson has an extremely busy day ahead of him.” She accentuated this statement with a haughty eyebrow raise._

_Olive pulled her skirt down past her knees and stood up next to Elizabeth. She stuck the woman with an admonishing look. Sandra was nothing but an ass-kisser, how dare she come into Bill and Elizabeth’s workspace and act so presumptuous. Olive glanced in Elizabeth’s direction and noticed the slight tensing of her hand muscles. She couldn’t tell if it was anger or nervousness, but Olive’s frustration was quickly replaced with worry. Olive wanted to reach out to soothe Elizabeth but refrained._

_Elizabeth pushed down her uneasiness and prayed her face wasn’t too flushed, “Please tell Dean Thompson I will be there shortly.”_

_Sandra gently shook her head, “I have been given strict instructions to escort you Mrs. Marston.”_

_Of course you have, Elizabeth thought. She rolled her eyes internally and walked towards the door. Before she stepped past Sandra, she gave her lovers a final glance over her shoulder; Olive smiled warmly at her and Bill nodded his head encouragingly._

_Sandra took up a brisk stride ahead of Elizabeth. The hallway was mostly empty; four o’clock classes were well underway. Elizabeth couldn’t shake the feeling that Sandra was “very” aware of what she had walked in on. To someone less observant, it would have appeared like any normal university activity. But the way Sandra had looked at she and Olive spoke volumes._

_They were halfway to the Dean’s office when Sandra broke the silence, “I wonder what Dean Thompson needs to speak to you about.” With a head tilt and eyebrow raise, “It seems rather urgent.”_

_With that Sandra all but confirmed Elizabeth’s fear. She suspected enough to be arrogantly coy._

_Fuck._

_“I can only assume he wants to review my Harvard PhD application. I have it on good authority he has received some complaints, as this is my third attempt.” Elizabeth was getting just as tired of submitting the damn thing as she guessed Harvard was at turning it down. But she was going to get that fucking doctorate if it killed her._

_“Let’s hope that is the extent of his urgency.”_

_Elizabeth looked firmly in Sandra’s direction and began to slow her pace, “Is there something you would like to say to me Sandra?”_

_Sandra abruptly stopped, causing Elizabeth to turn, “I have no idea what you are referring to.”_

_Elizabeth schooled her expression as best she could. She knew causing a confrontation was exactly what Sandra was looking for._

_“I am talking about your tone of voice. You speak as if you know something I do not.”_

_Sandra’s lip upturned slightly, “You and I have been working together here at Radcliffe for years Elizabeth. I have a strong admiration for your work, as well as your husbands. It is because of our friendship that I even bring this up.”_

_Elizabeth wanted to scoff at this ridiculous declaration. Sandra rarely associated herself with she and Bill. Being assistant to the Dean provided her with enough credibility to act haughty, but a conversation with her quickly revealed her inadequacy. Which is why she spoke to Elizabeth and Bill only when necessary._

_“Mrs. Chandler was in my office yesterday and she had some rather intrusive questions about your personal life. Now, I quickly shut the whole thing down, but it was regarding Olive.”_

_Elizabeth began to feel panic blossoming in the pit of her stomach. She took a calming breath._

_“Mrs. Chandler was under the impression there might be something going on between Olive and Bill.” Again, there was that upturned lip. Sandra had a look that suggested she held power._

_“I informed her that she shouldn’t suggest such a thing without any proof. Especially when we both know her accusation may not be the extent of the situation.” Sandra raised her eyebrow accusatorially._

_Elizabeth immediately felt defensive._

_“Now I am the one who doesn’t know what you’re referring to. Olive is simply a brilliant, ambitious young woman whom I want to help succeed. If this Harvard ordeal proves anything, it’s that we women need to stick together. Bill happens to agree with me in all things, including being Olive’s mentor. We are only providing her with an opportunity.”_

_“Elizabeth, I am only trying to offer my assistance. I would hate the rumor mill to begin churning while you are attempting to garner approval from the Harvard administrators.”_

_This time Elizabeth didn’t hold back a huff of indignation, “I appreciate your…concern Sandra, but you are way off the mark.”_

_Sandra stood in front of Elizabeth for a long moment contemplating. She looked down the hall towards the Dean’s office and gently shook her head._

_“How long do you think having Olive as your TA can go on?”_

——————

“How long do you think we can keep this up?” she asked.

Olive looked up from her book in confusion, “Keep up what?”

Bill had been eyeing Elizabeth all night, he knew this is where the evening was going. “Elizabeth why must you obsess over today’s triviality?”

“Triviality!? How can you say what happened today was insignificant?”

It was at this moment Elizabeth realized Olive’s hand was wrapped around her ankle, her eyes worried…pleading. Elizabeth wished she could make her see, what they had was never going to last. 

Bill set down the papers and turned towards her, “Lizbeth, you must not agonize over Sandra’s behavior. She will not cause a scandal; she has too much respect for you.”

“She is hardly credible anyway,” Olive added. She had moved to the other side of Elizabeth on the couch. Her hand rested on Elizabeth’s thigh. The warmth emanating from those clever fingers put Elizabeth slightly at ease.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement. It was true, Sandra’s incompetence was well known in the psychology community. Her reputation was not built on the quality of her research, but rather her ability to take notes.

“That may be true Olive, but what she said to me in the hallway after seeing the three of us made it a bit more than a triviality,” Elizabeth shot Bill a pointed look.

Bill sighed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly worried about Sandra, but at the end of the day he knew nothing would come of her and Elizabeth’s conversation. Sandra had plans to garner a promotion and she knew that without Elizabeth’s help it would never happen. She may be a pious old git, but she did respect Elizabeth immensely.

“Darling, I can admit that maybe ‘triviality’ is a bit of an understatement. However, I will not be bogged down by Sandra’s here-say.”

Olive nodded in agreement. “Love, I understand your apprehension, but what we have is everything I’ve ever wanted, and we cannot let anyone compromise it.”

Elizabeth sat there on the couch with her family, caught in their adoration, and every argument she had prepared died on her lips. It appeared that tonight was not going to be a night when she dominated the conversation. She wanted to rage against their comfort and naivety, but in all truth, there was something else she wanted to expend that energy on.

With Olive’s fingers drawing circles on her thigh and Bill’s breathe on her neck, Elizabeth was ready to dominate in a different type of conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much posted this chapter as I wrote it. The next one I am having a fellow fanfic writer look over haha.


End file.
